Jimin's Beauty Rank
by KuroiYuuko
Summary: After Jimin's beauty rank in the BTS Festa 2014, Jungkook's insecurities grew even more inside his chest, but his hyung would never let him think like that.


Late at night, Jimin went into his room to find Jungkook lying on the bed next to his, looking at something on his phone. "Jungkook? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Jiminie! I'm sorry, but everyone's in my room and I just wanted some peace for tonight… Do you mind if I sleep here?" he stopped scrolling through his twitter feed to look at Jimin, who looked back at him a bit confused. "Uhm… sorry, I'll just go somewhere else then."

"No! Don't worry, it's fine, you can stay here for tonight." the older then proceeded to flop onto his bed "you should wash up before going to bed though", he added before getting his own phone.

"Yeah, is the bathroom free?". Jimin didn't answer and Jungkook didn't wait for his reply before getting up and going to the shower.

He loved the smell of soap and the peace he had in there. It never lasted long, but it was nice to have some alone time after the endless busy days he always had. He'd never complain about anything, he loved being in this world and he was immensely happy with all that they'd accomplished, but day after day with full schedules and people buzzing all around you, never being left alone, it was very tiring. That's why he treasured his showers so much, he had time to think, relax and just let everything go. However, tonight he could only think about one thing: "Does Jimin really think I'm ugly? I know he's probably just joking but… what if he isn't? And if he isn't, why do I care so much?" he punched the wall in frustration and decided shower time was over. He got out and dried himself, just now noticing that he'd forgotten to take fresh clothes with him. He exhaled and decided to just put on his shorts and go to sleep.

When he went back into Jimin's room, the other was still on his phone, recording a video to post on twitter for the armys. "Good night, hyung."

"Eh? You're going to sleep already?"

"Yeah, do you need anything?"

"No, no, it's fine. Let me just finish this tweet and I'll get the lights." Jimin was worried about his dongsaeng, he never went to sleep early, but he felt this time he shouldn't ask, so he just finished recording and turned off the lights before returning to browsing the internet, being careful not to let his phone light disturb Kook's sleeping.

A million things going through his head, Jungkook couldn't sleep. He'd been there, tossing and turning, for almost an hour now when he turned to check if Jimin was still awake "Hyung?"

"Hm?" he replied, still focused on his game.

Kook gathered all his courage and blurted out before he could change his mind "Can I ask you something?"

After that, Jimin turned to face him, concerned with the tone of his voice "Of course, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… ahh~ … do you really think I'm ugly?" he watched closely as his hyung's expression changed from confusion to concern.

"What? Are you really worried about that?" he laughed at the ridiculous idea of this cute baby thinking he might be ugly.

"Uhm… sorry, nevermind" he turned his back to Jimin and tears started to stream down his face. " _I knew it, I'm never gonna be on their level, I don't know what I'm still doing here"_ he thought to himself as he let out a few sobs.

"Kookie?" the other didn't reply, so he got up and went to him "Jungkookie, what's happening? What's wrong?" he touched Jungkook's shoulder, causing him to hide his face in the pillows. "Talk to me! What's happening? You're scaring me!" he sat down by his side.

Gathering all his strength he sat up to face Jimin and said everything that was on his mind, the older looking at him with a mix of shock and concern. "And I know I'm not as handsome or talented as you and I shouldn't be where I am today, I'm very grateful for all we've achieved but I don't deserve any of it and…." at that moment, Jimin hugged him so tightly it hurt, "Jungkookie, you're our golden maknae! That's all nonsense!"

He backed up a little so that he could look the other in the eyes "You are amazing and super talented and handsome" he stopped to wipe his tears and pressed their foreheads together, his hands cupping the younger's face, never breaking eye contact "I'm so sorry for making you feel this way, you are the most handsome man I've ever met" he pressed a kiss to Jungkook's forehead and hugged him tight once again.

"It's okay, hyung, you don't have to try to make me feel better about myself" he tried pushing Jimin away, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not lying. You're incredible, there's no reason whatsoever for you to feel like that."

"Jimin hyung, you're very kind but you really don't need to do this, I'll go sleep somewhere else, don't worry about me."

"Stop it! Why won't you believe me? Have I ever lied to you?!" he finally let go of Kook and was looking directly into his eyes, not letting him look anywhere else with the intensity of his stare.

"No, but…"

"No 'but's! You lie back down and I'll stay here with you until you see reason" having said that, he pulled Jungkook down with him, grabbing the blanket and covering both of them with it. "I'll be right here" he then pulled him in a tight embrace, resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes. He didn't see the shy smile forming in Kook's mouth.

After a while, Jungkook was able to calm down and stop crying, Jimin seemed to be asleep so he carefully untangled himself from the embrace and went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he came back into the room, he found Jimin sitting up, a worried look on his eyes. "I thought you'd gone away."

"I'm sorry, I just went to wash my face, I didn't mean to wake you up" he started walking back to the bed, but the older one got up first and ran to him, throwing his arms around Jungkook and hiding his face on the crook of his neck.

"I'm glad you're here." he said, relieved to see he hadn't run away.

"Thank you, Jiminie" he let himself smile and Jimin backed up a little so he could look at his dongsaeng and they both blushed. Jungkook had never noticed how plump Jimin's lips were and Jimin had never noticed how soft Jungkook's lips were. They wanted to feel them, taste them, see how they felt against each other.

Jungkook leaned down towards Jimin's lips and hesitated, looking at his eyes and blushing. Jimin looked back at him and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down closer. Suddenly, their lips were touching, soft against each other. Their eyes closed, Jimin's embrace never wanting to let him go. The younger put his hands on the other's waist and pulled him closer, leaning more into the kiss, trying to memorize every detail of his lips. After what could've been hours, minutes or seconds, they pulled away, eyes opening slowly and cheeks starting to burn.

"Kookie… you… I… I'm… so-sorry" his hands went up to cover his face, now completely red.

"Jimin hyung, I… I didn't mean… God, I'm sorry" he turned his back to Jimin and started crying again " _Why did I do this? What the hell was I thinking? I fucked up again! He's never going to forgive me! Ahh~ I'd better go away before this gets worse_ " he started walking towards the door, tears never stopping.

"Jungkook! Where are you going?!" he half ran to Jungkook and grabbed his wrist "Please don't go away…" he pulled Kook back to hug him.

Carefully, he turned in Jimin's arms to look at him. "I'm sorry, hyung, I don't know what happened, I didn't mean to…" Jimin didn't let him finish the sentence, pressing their lips together once more. The move startled Jungkook, but he didn't try to get away, he didn't want to. When Jimin finally broke the kiss, they just looked at each other, not knowing what to do or what to say.

Eventually, Jimin broke the silence, looking at the floor as he spoke "I like you".

"Jimin…"

"Shut up! Don't try to say I'm pretending, just feeling sorry for you or trying to make you feel better, okay? I like you. I've liked you from the day I met you, I just never admitted it to myself, I didn't quite understand but I do now and I'm sorry but I can't pretend I don't and you don't need to like me back but-"

"I like you too."

"You… you do?"

He pulled Jimin in a hug, even tighter than before "I do."

They kissed again, but not as carefully, not as softly. This time, they put all their feelings in the kiss, all the pain and all the happiness. Eventually, just the touch wasn't enough, Jungkook's tongue brushed against Jimin's lower lip, asking for permission, and he granted it. Their tongues fought for space, wanting to explore and taste every corner of each other's mouths. The younger's hands moved to the other's waist, wrapping themselves around him to pull him as close as he could. Jimin's small hands tangled in the dark red hair, feeling the softness, he pulled on it when Jungkook bit his lower lip, letting a moan escape him.

They broke the kiss, out of breath and panting. Jimin walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and Jungkook followed. He put his hand over the other's, feeling how small and delicate it was. They looked at each other again, unable to move or look away. "How can this feel so right?"

"I don't know" he brushed a strand of black hair back to its place "but it does."

They lied down on their sides, facing each other, and pulled the covers over them. Their legs entwined, Jimin's hand lazily drew patterns on Jungkook's bare chest. He liked it, it was soothing. Both of them surprised by how normal it felt for them to be this close. Neither wanting this moment to end. "I really like you, hyung" he pressed their lips together once again, softly this time, feeling the shy smile forming against his lips.

"I really like you too."

They spent the rest of the night like that, exchanging kisses and caresses, never letting go of each other, not even when they fell asleep.

The following night, Jungkook was back in Jimin's room, he talked to Jimin's roommate, making up excuses so they'd switch rooms for the night. Jimin was still in the shower, so he just went to the bed and waited for him, playing some games on his phone. About 10 minutes later, he came in "Ah! Jungkookie! I didn't know you were here!" he wasn't wearing anything but boxers and a towel hanging from his shoulder, his cheeks burned bright red and he went to his wardrobe to try to put on some clothes.

"You are gorgeous" Jungkook just couldn't stop staring at the boy in front of him, he didn't even realise he'd said that thought out loud. His eyes were fixed on Jimin, trying to memorize every detail of his body, watching as a water drop dripped from his damp hair and trailed down his neck, his chest, his abs… Suddenly, he felt an urge to kiss him, kiss every bit of his body, follow the wet trail of the water drop with kisses. He got up, dropping his phone, and went to him. Eyes hazy with love and lust, he put his hands on either side of Jimin's head and pinned him to the wardrobe with his own body.

"Jungkook?" and he kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, not like the ones they'd shared so far, it was full of fire and lust, Kook's tongue invading Jimin's mouth desperately, trying to explore all of it at once. The feeling was new for both of them, so they just gave in to it. His hands slid under the younger's shirt as their tongues continued to battle each other and they could feel a slight pressure against their boxers.

Out of breath, they had to break the kiss. "Jiminie, you're so fucking hot" he said as he went for his neck, licking and biting on the skin, leaving red marks everywhere and getting muffled moans in response.

"Ahh~ Jungkookiee~" he bit down harder and Jimin's nails dug into Jungkook's back making him groan loudly. Jimin took his shirt off and threw it to the ground, feeling every bit of him with his hands, getting intoxicated by the feeling of their skins touching when they pressed their bodies together.

He pushed Jungkook back until he fell onto the bed and sat on his lap, straddling him. When their hard members brushed against each other, both of them moaned and threw their heads back in pleasure. Jimin leaned down and kissed him hard, his hands on the other's chest. Jungkook reached up and pulled on Jimin's hair to gain access to his throat, sucking the flesh right under his jaw. At that moment, he grind down on Kook and he suddenly remembered "Hmmm~... Kookie, the d-doooor..." the bedroom door was still wide open, letting anyone who passed the hallway see the messy, loud show they were putting up.

"Shit! I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" Jimin got up and went to the door, not just closing, but locking it.

He came back with a smirk on his face "Do I drive you _that_ crazy?"

"Well, I suppose I do too." He replied by looking at the bulge in the black boxers and smirking as well.

Jimin just shrugged and went back to straddling Jungkook "Yeah, maybe you do. But… where were we?" he slowly ran a finger over his chest, tracing the muscle lines teasingly.

Jungkook couldn't take this any longer. He put both his hands on either side of Jimin's ass and squeezed it, pulling him down and grinding up. He groaned loudly on top of him and Kook kissed his lips, silencing him. "Hyung, be careful! The others might hear us."

"I don't give a fuck, I want you, Kookie" and he bit his lip, making the most sinful face he could muster. And well… it worked like a charm. Jungkook felt his whole body burning with the need to touch and be touched. And suddenly he remembered he didn't know how to. He had no idea what to do and he felt a tidal wave of insecurity hit him again, his face turned red and he was no longer capable of looking Jimin in the eye. The older noticed the change "Jungkook? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" his tone was desperate as he saw tears forming on the corner of the dongsaeng's eyes, making some appear on his own eyes. He got off of him.

Kook's silence was only making the other more worried and he knew it, he didn't want him to blame himself. "No, hyung! You are just perfect! I just… I… d-don't know what to do. I- I've never…" he sat up and stared at the floor.

"Hey, come here" he threw his arms around Jungkook, hugging him close and whispering in his ear "don't worry, we'll take it slow. You'll do just fine" he stopped to think for a second and added "that is… if you want me too"

Kook was too embarrassed to speak, so he chose to kiss him instead, the answer wasn't hard to understand. The kiss started soft and tender, but soon it became more and more heated, Jimin slowly breaking the walls Jungkook'd put up.

Fire building up, Jimin straddled him once again. Holding both of his hands beside his head, he kissed his jawline and his neck, earning soft moans. He then started placing open mouth kisses on his neck and moving down to his chest. He tested playing with his nipple, licking and sucking on it. He got it right, Jungkook was ultra sensitive there. Biting his lower lip, he tried to be quiet, but when Jimin nibbled on his nipple, he couldn't help the low guttural sound he let out, his back arching up from the bed. Jimin smiled at his discovery and decided to keep exploring, licking and biting all the way down to Jungkook's hips, stopping at the waistband of his shorts and looking up for permission. He nodded and Jimin let go of his hands to take off the annoying piece of clothing.

After discarding the shorts to the floor, he went back up to kiss him, one hand going to his soft cheek, stroking it to the rhythm of the kiss. With his free hand, he started palming Jungkook through his boxers, pre-cum starting to taint the fabric. The younger felt his whole body burning again, sparks flying wherever Jimin touched him. His hands started exploring Jimin's body again, one hand tangling itself in the black hair, the other running through his perfectly shaped abs and chest. He wanted to see if Jimin was as sensitive, so his fingers went to his nipples, playing with them. He was. When Kook pulled on one of them, Jimin grind down on him, biting Jungkook's bottom lip to silence a moan.

Jimin moved down to Kook's crotch and started mouthing his member through his boxers, Kook tugging at his hair in response. He slowly pulled down his boxers, making a show of it, and after what felt like an eternity he took the younger's dick in his mouth. It was bigger than he expected and hotter as well, already fully hard from all the messing around.

"Ahhh~ Hy- hyuuung~" he held on tight to the bedsheets, trying to ground himself. Jimin was bobbing his head up and down, taking all of him in his mouth and moving his tongue over every vein he could feel pulsing. One of his hands was playing with his balls, the other palming his own member in synch with his movements.

Jungkook was a mess already, biting his lip to silence his constant moans. Going crazy not only because of the pleasure his hyung was giving him, but because it _was_ his hyung, _his Jimin_. His beautiful, cute, perfect, _sexy_ Jimin.

His thoughts were interrupted when he licked his length and closed his lips around the head, hollowing his cheeks. He wrapped his small fingers around Kook's dick, moving his hand up and down while flicking his tongue over the slit.

Jungkook couldn't help his noises anymore, his hips bucked up into Jimin's warm mouth and forced him to contain his gag reflex. Kook's hand went to the black hair, tugging on it to try to guide him. The black haired boy obeyed every unsaid instruction, moving his head, swallowing his entire length and letting go of it again and again. Stopping all movements when the owner of the hand asked him to and resuming them as soon as he was allowed. It was rough, but worth everything for the little sounds Kookie let slip through his lips, which caused the pain in his boxers to become stronger.

"Mhmm… Ji-jiminiee~... I… I'm gonna…" Jimin got up from where he was, stopping all contact and getting little whines of protest from the boy in front of him.

"Not yet, baby boy" both of them blushed at the nickname. "Gotta make your hyung feel good too." he kissed the boy beneath him once more, taking his time to place little pecks along his cheekbones and jaw line, and moved to a position in which their erections were pressed together. Kook's hips moved on their own, but Jimin put a firm hand on his stomach, holding him in place "Calm down, baby. Gimme your hand."

He took Jungkook's hand and wrapped it around both their cocks along with his own. He guided their movements, fingers entwined, going faster and faster. Their bangs sticking to their foreheads, both a moaning, panting mess.

Jimin leaned down and kissed him hard, moving his tongue to the rhythm of their strokes. When it became too hard to focus on both tasks, he moved to Kook's neck and started licking, sucking and biting erratically, red mark,s that'd turn purple in no time, were everywhere. He didn't know how they'd hide it and neither did he care. Jungkook got even more turned on when his mind thought about that, he didn't know why. He licked Jimin's ear, letting out a soft breath that made Jimin shiver and moan against his neck.

It didn't take long to send the older over the edge. The vision of his sweaty, sexy Kookie beneath him, going crazy because of him enough to finish him off. "Aaaah~... Jungkook~ah" was all he managed to say before cumming all over their stomachs, making a huge mess. Seeing his hyung cum for him was hot as fuck, but hearing him call out his name was too much. The younger came right after that, making everything even messier and his chest stickier, moaning Jimin's name.

They kissed again, more delicately this time, not desperate anymore, and Jimin got up, grabbing his towel from the floor to clean themselves. After both'd gotten rid of most of the sticky white liquid, they lied down next to each other, holding hands with their eyes closed.

"Hyung?"

"Mhm?"

"I think I love you."

A smile spread wide on his swollen lips "I think I love you too."

They cuddled and pulled the covers over them, falling asleep quickly with the heat from each other's bodies warming their hearts.


End file.
